


Pearls for Pork 债以肉还

by melnakuru, Renai_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony是个众所周知的一等混球，但他对复仇者们却挖心掏肺地好。于是他们决定报答他。<br/>kinkmeme填梗：http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1052354#t1052354</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls for Pork 债以肉还

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pearls for Pork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341658) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan). 



> Meme：  
>  _最能让Tony兴奋的就是被完完全全填满的感觉，所以他以某种方式说服了所有男性复仇者上他。所以他们就轮流上了，先是Clint、Steve和Thor一个个地上他，然后Clint和Steve双入了他，等Clint射了之后变成Steve和Thor，与此同时Clint塞入手指把Tony撑得更开。他们最终的目标是让他敞开到足以被Bruce操也不用担心如果他中途变身的话会伤害他。当他确实如Tony计划中变身成绿巨人的时候，Tony只因为Bruce的阴茎在他体内变成Hulk的体型就射了，然后之后他只能躺着接受他，慢慢再次硬起来直到Hulk的精液感觉上简直像是喷涌再喷涌了好几分钟，从他的洞里涌出来的感觉让他再次高潮为止。 ___

一切的起源是 一个问题，Tony完全清楚地知道这问题的答案，包括各种精致的细节——这是在他和自己右手（有时候甚至有个床伴）作陪时多次深夜幻想的主题，——但这是 个Clint完全没有权利问的问题，而Tony毫无选择只能回答，因为他正在和组员们玩真心话大冒险，也就是说，其实，这从各种方面来看都不是普通的真心 话大冒险游戏了。

Clint设法从R&D那里顺到了几支吐真剂，一人一支，来保证他们的答案确实是真心话（老实说，连美国他妈的队长也需要？）而Natasha的存在就足以确保所有人都会执行被要求的大冒险（Steve则确保她会执行她的）。

“那 么Tony，”Clint开口，“所有人都清楚知道你的性历史。”Tony不置可否地耸了耸肩，啜了一口白兰地。“所以我的问题是：你在床上从没做过但想 做但你绝不会自愿告诉我们的是什么？”Tony顿住了，在把白兰地放回桌上的半途中重新举起杯子喝了更大的一口。Clint得意地咯咯笑着，

Tony脸色刷白试图喝干杯子里所有的酒，好不用开口说话。然后他转身期待地看着Steve希望他干预，但超级士兵看上去就像所有组员一样好奇。

“我现在相当恨你，小鸡脑；我真心实意恨你。”Tony咆哮。

“来嘛，铁壳头。回答问题。你逃不掉的。”Clint咯咯笑得更狠了，而Tony瞪着他，脸色一会苍白一会涨红地交替着。他重新倒满了杯子，花了一段时间喝完 它。其他人都不觉得有必要催他。Clint是对的；他反正也得回答，不管他想不想。终于，他决定以冲着杯子里面轻声咕哝的方式回答。Natasha翻了个 白眼，抽走了他的杯子，举到他拿不到的地方，Tony几乎都爬到她身上去抢了。在他失败之后（一半是因为被Thor按在他肩上的沉重的手和一句严厉的教训 “别这么玩不起，Anthony。”阻止了），他重新坐下长吁一口气。

“好吧。”他咆哮，双臂在胸前交叉，不肯直视大家。从眼角余光里他能看见他们全都倾身向前。而且对，包括连一般对他们的这种“组员培养感情”活动不太参与的Bruce。“性，”他答道，“和… 嗯… 你们…”他冲组员的大方向含糊地挥了下手。不少眉毛扬了起来。

“我们所有人？”Tony咬紧了牙关，因为这真的很不公平，这是两个问题了。

“不。 不算Natasha… Pepper大概会扯住我的蛋蛋用指甲刀把它们剪下来的。我还是挺喜欢我的蛋蛋的，真的。只算男孩们。全都同时来… 不对，不是。不是全都同时来因为我觉得你们五个人大概塞不下。你们懂的，大概最多两个人一起然后其他人就… 在一边… 哦天啊。我的酒在哪？Romanoff？我要把你 _分尸_ 。把它给我。”Natasha一言不发地递给了他。

“五个？”Steve问。尖声挤出来的，说真的，但Tony可没什么嘲笑别人尴尬的资本。他迅速数了一下人头，我勒个大槽，他应该在自己还能闭嘴的时候赶紧闭嘴（但他其实做不到）。

“呃… 对… Bruce算两人。”他喝干了杯子里的酒，还顺带喝干了整半瓶，等着他说的话被其他人完整理解吸收。然后Bruce涨得通红喝干了自己的酒。Steve和 Thor看起来若有所思（其实，Thor看起来应该说是更像在迷惑才对）。Clint看上去因为自己成功地羞辱了Tony而心花怒放，Tony发誓要把正 给他做的新弓做成劣质货。“操你大爷的，Barton。真心话还是大冒险？”

……………

Tony下一次听到任何关于自己这自白的时候（而且老实说，他羞愧到已经完全计划好了能驳回各种调戏的每一句讥讽。但他从没用上任何一句，因为他的队友们（读作：Clint）都不自然地对此保持了沉默，以致他几乎—— _几乎_ —— 开口问了。他没问是因为他并不希望提醒任何人，万一他们忘记了的话），Steve正把他按在他卧室的墙上把他吻得昏天黑地。当Steve在他耳边低语“我 希望你不介意我邀请了其他几个人来加入我们”的时候他的状态完全无法提问或给出任何过了大脑的答复，因为Steve正在用胯部磨蹭Tony的以及，说真 的，Steve是真心忘了Tony内心深处和他们群交的那阴暗幻想吗？他应该觉得被得罪了吗？

Steve似乎把Tony快乐的抽气声当成了正面的答复，突然后退了一步。Tony几乎吼了他但是Thor突然就出现在了他面前，占据了Steve的位子，然后Tony突然重新柔似无骨任人玩弄了。

他 相当大声地呻吟着，被Thor啃吻着他的颈部，然后把他举起来让他两条腿都缠上了雷神的腰间。他模糊地感到自己被从墙上拉离，一个比Thor和Steve 要小些的身体靠上了他身后。他一团乱麻的脑子很实用地提出“Clint”但他脖子另一边正在被吸吮，屁股正在被揉捏，让他几乎没法感到足够的愤慨来提出抱 怨。他尖锐的“操你大爷的，Clint”变成了一句有气无力的“操…

Clint…”然后他的头向后靠在了鹰眼的肩膀上，任由二人贴在他身上律动。

“带 他上床。”他听到了Steve的命令，谁他妈的不觉得这太性感了就是有问题。Clint后退了一步让Thor遵从Steve的命令，轻轻地把他放在那堆羽 毛绒枕头上。在他完全移开之前Tony把他扯下来索吻，他从胸腔里发出呵呵的笑声，给了他想要的吻才起身。几乎就在他们分开的同时另一张嘴就占据了他的位 置，Tony几乎不顾一切地紧抓着他身上的那个身体。他能感到另一双手在他胸口，笨拙地解开他衬衫的扣子并扯开它——操，他已经搞不清什么是谁的了——然 后另一张嘴吻着他的脖子。他的手滑进了半长蓬乱的头发（那就是Bruce的了）然后另一只手滑入了很短乱翘的头发里（Clint的），固定住自己的身体， 试图把自己的思维勉强理出点算是头绪的东西。但是，每一次他脑内出现了一句连贯并条理清楚的话时，一下猛烈的吸吮或是温柔的爱抚就会把它重新轰成混乱的单 字。

“停…停下来,等等。”他在Clint和Bruce抽身，似乎是要和在床边的Thor和Steve换位时终于设法说出。他们四人明显僵住了，所有注意力都集中在Tony身上，涨红、气喘吁吁、基本上已经瘫软了的Tony。“你们在做什—— _为什么_ 你 们要这么做？”他问，用手肘撑起自己的身体。他呼吸的节奏，他的愤慨和他的恐惧都随着每个字、每一秒回来了，“这是什么对付我上周的话的恶作剧吗？这就是 为什么所有人都这么讳莫如深吗？因为你们计划在我最没准备的时候狠狠地玩弄我的心灵？Steve是第一个动了的人。他代替Clint的位置在Tony右边 抬高他的下巴，让他的颈部向后仰起完全露出。Tony似乎没发现他顺从了，因为Steve的嘴唇正靠在他耳边低语着。

“哦，Tony，” 他轻声说，嘴唇擦过Tony的耳郭，呼出的气极为温暖。Tony倒抽一口气。“对你来说这感觉像是恶作剧吗？真的？”他问，双手抚摸着他裸露的咽喉和胸 膛。“如果你不想要的话，告诉我们，我们就会离开。”他说，“但我们是在为你这么做。因为你想要。而我们想让你得到，因为你给出了那么多，从不要求回 报。”Tony闭上眼睛咽回了一声呻吟。

“有多少人都不会同意的，”他咬紧牙关说。Steve吻了他，温和肉欲而且 _他到底是从哪学会这种吻技的_ ？

“只 有对那些不重要的人来说。那些人看不见你把自己几乎没多少的业余时间固定地花在一个你不需要参与的队伍中，你投入一个不但不赚钱，反而因为损伤和受害者基 金协会而榨取更多金钱的组织的那些钱，你用来除了为自己更是为他人建造更好的武器，更安全的基地，更强壮的盔甲的那些精力。你值得得到你想要的东 西，Tony，而我们愿意给你。”

“所以这是——什么？报酬？因为我给你们钱和更好的武器和支援？”Tony试图嘲弄他们。真的。但Steve的手简直是 _犯罪_ 。

“不， 不是报酬，Tony。我猜你可以称其为报答。不是因为金钱或是武器或是支援，但因为你是个很棒的人，我们珍惜你的程度正如你珍惜这个。”Steve又在说 话了，Tony的反应慢了半拍，因为Thor也回到他身上吻起了他。有人的手落在他身上，扯着他的裤子。Steve一只手伸到他身下把他抬起来，让那双手 把他的裤子连内裤一起扯落。在他感到凉爽的夜风吹在他下身时并没脸红，因为他可是有 _经验_ 的，但更多是因为Steve正在亲吻咬啮着他的乳头，而他几乎无意识地叫了一声挺起了身子。

Thor扯住他的下巴把他拉近，以Steve那种方式吻了他，这吻可能说明了他的经验比Tony的还多。但说真的，他是个 _神_ 而且都 _一千多岁_ 了。他 _当然_ 有更多经验。

极轻的一只手爱抚过他充血的阴茎，让他又叫了一声，一双手慢慢地抓住了他的勃起。他在Thor口中呻吟着，紧抓着他长长的金色卷发，感受着嘴唇划过他全身，手抚摸过 _所有_ 地方。当他感到温暖的呼吸吹过他阴茎时，他猛然坐起，看到Clint跪在他面前，双手和嘴都压在他勃起上。在Clint的舌头舔过柱身的时候Tony再次呻吟，然后在他把头部含进嘴里吸吮的时候尖叫着扬起了头。看起来Clint那话唠到底还是有 _一些_ 好处的，因为他的嘴简直是神授的，Tony能感到自己的高潮被Clint的动作逐渐堆积了起来。

一对手指突然抚上了他的屁股，让他再次抬头看到Bruce在Clint身边。Bruce对他微微笑了一下，和他手指的探索完全不协调，Tony不经意间弯起 腰来腿张得更开，让Bruce更方便进入。在他身边，Steve抬起他下巴转向左侧，让他面对Thor，而雷神则用自己绝对相当可观的阴茎蹭过了Tony 嘴唇。他再次呻吟，张大嘴让他坚硬的勃起滑了进去。

他的感官已经过载了：Thor的气息和味道，Clint的嘴的温暖，Bruce撑开他的手指，Steve在他耳边甜言蜜语，引着他的手穿过Clint的头发。

“再加一根，Bruce，然后Clint先来。”Steve的声音很温柔，但他的话却是有条不紊，几乎经过练习的，Tony不由自主地呻吟着挺进Clint嘴 里。他能感到第三根手指加入他体内，把腿打得更开了，把Thor吞得更深企图抑制住自己的呻吟。雷神一只手扯住他头发让自己更深更快地在Tony嘴里进进 出出，测试着Tony的吞咽反射。Tony感到Bruce的手指在他体内滑进滑出，旋转伸展，在弯曲抚摸他前列腺时让他叫出了声。他扯住Clint的头 发，希望能表达他需要他的阴茎插进体内的心情，而且几乎因为他嘴的离开而哀叫了起来，直到他想起来那是到底为什么离开的。Clint阴茎钝钝的头部戳了戳 他的入口，他毫不知耻地将自己打开得更大，让弓箭手发出一声呻吟。

“操你的，Stark，但你真赞…”他听到Clint嘶声说，然后呻吟着慢慢向前推去，直到他能感到他的双球贴在自己屁股上。Thor忠实地从Tony嘴里抽 出，让他能看到Clint在自己体内进出。他也没错过站在他们周围的其他人，都看着Clint操他，一开始很慢，似乎在享受阴茎被紧紧包裹的感觉，然后加 快了速度。Tony呻吟着，Clint几乎完全抽出然后撞了回去，重复了几次这动作，每次的速度都更加快了。

“天啊，Clint…快点…”Tony呻吟着，希望自己的乞求能变身成为命令，但谢天谢地Clint看起来并没注意到，他重新抽出自己，只有龟头还留在Tony体内，直到那天才几乎要骂他了， 然后一口气全捅了回去，让Tony尖叫着拱起背来。Clint把这动作做了第二遍，得到了一样的结果，然后一遍又一遍直到Tony只剩下颤抖着说不出囫囵 话的一摊。他感到Clint完全抽出，几乎要求他不要这么做了，但然后他感到了另一根更大的肉棒整齐用力地滑进他体内。他再一次拱起来喊着“更 多，please”然后他看到在自己身下的人是Steve，几乎因为Steve看着他的眼神中包含的情欲射了出来。

“你这样真美，Tony。”他低语。他到底是怎么还能说话的？Tony紧紧夹住他，几乎在听到一声呻吟时窃笑了起来，但然后Steve抽出再狠狠撞回他体内， 让他不得不在床上摸索着寻找一个抓手的地方。下一秒Bruce的嘴覆上了他的，在Steve捅进他体内时饮下他的呻吟声，Tony感激地将手没入他乱糟糟 的头发里。Tony在一些手指拂过他紧紧包裹着Steve的嫩肉时扯紧了Bruce的头发，而科学家只是呻吟了一声。在手指顺着Steve的阴茎一起插入 他的时候Tony猛然把Bruce从自己身上扯开，拱起背把膝盖抬到胸口，将自己张得更开。

“这就对了，Tony，把自己打开。”Bruce在他耳边低语，Tony不敢相信这让他多么兴奋，因为这可是Bruce——安静，内向，纯洁的Bruce—— 在说着这种话啊。Bruce的手爱抚着他颈部，然后向下摸过他的胸膛，途径阴茎，轻轻地撸了一下，然后落在他屁股上，又伸进去了两根手指。一声啜泣——真 真正正是啜泣——从他嗓子眼被挤出，因为他怎么还没因为快感爆炸啊？

然后所有东西都从他体内被抽走了——阴茎，手指，每一根——让他挤出另一声啜泣。

“S…Steve…”他说，撑开眼皮企图看清发生了什么。但在他看清之前就感到自己的体位被改变了，变成用手和膝盖支撑自己，然后Thor滑到了他身下。

“让我来。”他耳语，扶着自己插进了Tony被撑开的后穴中。他比Steve要大，没大多少，但足够了，然后那些手指也回到了原位，伴着Thor在他体内插进 抽出。他把脸埋进高个子男人颈弯处，颤抖呜咽着想让自己别再啜泣出来，因为他或许脑子都被快感操坏了，但他可不是什么小妞。他感到一对大腿蹭过他大腿后 面，猛然叫了出来，从Thor身上扯开自己回头看到Clint正在窃笑。他把Tony的臀瓣分开，另一只手扶着自己瞄准Tony已经被填满的洞穴。

他的阴茎很滑润，而Tony的屁股已经被撑开了（所以这就是那些手指的作用），但当他向内推入，阴茎的头部滑进来的时候，Tony实实在在地埋在Thor的颈弯尖叫了起来。他周围所有的动作似乎都停了下来，Tony几乎是恐惧地直起了身体。

“不不不。别停。”他恳求，自己吞下体内两个人。二人都放松了下来，Clint点了点头，然后抓紧Tony跨部慢慢地推了进去。Thor要大多了，但 Clint也不小，他们二人加起来把Tony撑得前所未有的大。Clint插进来的每一寸都让他呜咽，等他完全埋进他体内时这天才发出了长长的一声呻吟。

“我要开始动了，Tony。”Clint警告他。Tony点点头，嘴唇压上Thor的，然后在Clint缓缓抽出自己时轻轻叫了一声。连Thor对Clint在他旁边 磨蹭的感觉也不能免疫地呻吟了起来。Clint的阴茎只有头部还留在Tony体内，然后他以更慢的速度推了进来。Tony忙着吻Thor，因为这位雷神的 吻技简直是职业水准的了，Clint温柔地在Tony体内进出，直到他被完全撑开，跨过了麻木的界限，开始恳求更多。然后他给了Tony他想要的，速度更 快也插得更重了。然后Thor也开始动，先是和Clint节奏同步，然后和他前后错开，两个人都狠狠地操着他，但明显地控制着自己好不给他造成不必要的疼 痛，让Tony在疼痛和快感之间哭喊不停。

然后Clint突然抽了出来，Tony差一点就几乎要尖叫出声抗议了，直到另一根肉棒，更大的一根，完全滑入代替了他的位置，动作顺畅整齐但还是让Tony 痛到尖叫了。Steve猛力抬起他下巴，越过他肩头吻他，吞下了他的尖叫声。这个吻肮脏湿润，Tony在他口中啜泣着，因为他开始和Thor一起移动抽插 而Tony _太他妈的满了_ 却什么都做不了，什么也不想做，只能 _接受这个… 接受他们。_

就在他觉得他再也受不了更多的时候，手指加入了他体内，按压戳弄着他被撑开的穴口，在完全没有空间的地方寻找着入口，在它无法轻易屈服的时候强行插入。Tony在Steve口中哭喊着，因为自己眼中流下的泪水深感羞辱，但还是将自己完全交给了他们。

手指抚摸着他下巴，轻轻地把他和Steve拉开，Tony感到另一根阴茎按在他嘴唇上。他抬眼看到Clint微微笑着，感到他的手指抚摸着他嘴唇鼓励他张 嘴。Tony心甘情愿地把他含了进去。Clint的阴茎有轻微的肥皂味道，但Tony热切急迫地吸吮着他，毫无保留，因为Steve和Thor的阴茎和 Bruce的手指正在摧毁他每一颗脑细胞。Clint的手指插入Tony发中，跟着他吸吮的节奏前后挺动着，在其他人造成的呻吟声中操着Tony的嘴。

他被打开撑大玩坏 _使用_ 着，而他希望这永远不要结束。就只有他们，就像这样。

然后Steve突然在他体内猛然抽了一下，与此同时Thor压在他的前列腺上，而Bruce扯了扯他的阴茎，Tony突然吐出Clint尖叫着射在了Thor的胸腹和Bruce的手指上，在他们三人身上紧紧收缩挤压扭动着。

本来三个人都占据了他体内一部分，他就已经够紧了；他臀部的猛烈收缩就让Steve和Thor失控了，各自喊着，喊声因为他们的牙齿猛然咬在Tony皮肤上 被模糊了一些，射在了他体内，在高潮叠积的时候冲撞得更快更狠了，从他体内挤出了快感和疼痛的啜泣声。在他们的高潮逐渐消退的时候，胯部的动作也渐渐停 了，二人将脸埋在他被咬得斑斑驳驳的颈部轻声道谦。

Clint的手抓进了Tony的头发，猛然把他的头向上抬，提醒Tony他也还在。Tony用最后的精力把他吞下去更用力气和技巧地吮吸着他，然后Clint的手把他扯紧到几乎要疼痛的地步，在Tony嘴中直插至根射了一发又一发。

Tony把他吞了下去，每一滴都吞得干干净净，为什么不呢？然后瘫在了Thor身上，把脸埋在雷神颈弯里，让他们高潮的强度慢慢减弱。他感到那两根阴茎从他体内拔出，呜咽着要抗议，但Steve的胸膛紧贴在他背上，温暖的呼吸蹭过他耳边。

“还没结束呢，Tony。”他耳语，Tony轻轻地呻吟着。“Bruce还没射呢… 他还在等着轮到他… 轮到 _他们_ …”Tony扭头看向Steve，然后是Bruce，然后在Steve唇上发出一声微弱的叫声。Tony再一次质疑着Steve的经验，因为他的吻实在是太 _惊人_ 了：有条不紊，严禁精确，彻头彻尾——作为一个他这样的水平的军人来说完全是预料之中——但与此同时又那么肉感放荡。Steve轻轻扯开自己，然后Bruce迅速占据了他的位置。Tony扯住Bruce的头发，将他拉近按住吻他一直吻到他们进行不下去为止。

“你… 你确定吗？Tony？确定… 要这样… 要我？”Bruce气喘吁吁地问，语音中充满希望，Tony再吻了他一次，只因为他可以。

“Fuck yes，我确定。拜托了，Bruce。就是现在。Please…”他恳求着，用膝盖撑起自己好让一只手能抓住Bruce的屁股，让他们蹭在一起。科学家气 息不稳地抽了一口气，手指抓住Tony胯部，阴茎滑入了他臀缝中。当Bruce插进去的时候Tony大声呻吟，因为他体内依然酸痛敞开，因为Steve和 Thor湿嗒嗒滴水，但Bruce往内推得更深，就像他知道Tony想要更多一样。

“天啊… 你… 操，你里面好松…”是他喘不过气来的声音让Tony失去了控制，他用力在Bruce身上操着自己，不知羞耻地求着他“再重点… 再快点… _please！_ ”Bruce 把Tony两只手从自己身上扯开，把他按在床上顺从了他的请求，因为Tony都像那样恳求了他何德何能能拒绝他？他抽出自己，再狠狠撞回去，比他之前操任 何人都更重、更湿、更污秽地操着这天才。Tony哭喊呜咽着打开自己恳求更多，而Bruce给了他他所有想要的还不止。

然后Clint靠在Bruce耳边说了些什么，Tony没听见，Bruce僵住了。

Tony猛然抬起上身，看到Steve和Thor站在床的两边，手里拿着自己的武器，然后回头看到Clint在Bruce耳边晃悠，一把小飞镖握在左手里。他突然就明白发生什么了，与此同时Clint向后跃去，Bruce的双眼闪出了绿光。

哦，他之前看过很多次了，很清楚具体会发生什么，需要多久（还用不到一分钟呢，真的），但这次，他 _感到_ 了这在他体内发生。在Bruce的四肢和胸膛扩张的时候，他的肉棒也同时长大了，Tony在他变大的时候尖叫着因为他 _太他妈的大_ 了而且把Tony撑大到他确定肯定在哪里有什么东西要被撕坏了。但 _哦_ ！Bruce还在愤怒地吼着（Clint _到底_ 对Bruce说了什么？）他的胯部不自主地在变形过程中挺动着，撞进Tony体内，撑开他填满了Steve和Thor留下的空虚… 不只是填满了，因为Hulk差不多有Thor三倍大了。而Tony对着床单尖叫着射了出来。

“退后，Hulk。”Steve——不，不是Steve了—— _美国队长_ 命令道，因为那声音他只在战斗中用过，而在卧室中听到它简直让Tony对着床单哭了起来，猛烈地撸着自己，时不时抽动着胯部射着。Hulk听到队长的声音就停止了怒吼（长年一起战斗把他训练了出来）；只有这时他才低头看了一眼，然后困惑地重新抬头看着Steve。

“为什么Hulk在金属人体内？”Tony几乎因为他的困惑和措辞而歇斯底里地笑了起来，但他笑不出来，因为Hulk不肯老老实实站着不动，他的阴茎因此在Tony体内以不规则的节奏和强度推挤冲撞着。

“他 感觉不好吗？Hulk？”Clint在Steve身旁低声呼噜着。Hulk烦躁地哼了一声，Clint总是会让他烦躁。“他想要这个… 他想要你… 动动你的腰，Hulk。”Hulk低头看了看Tony，好奇地一只手抚过他裸露的后背。Tony在他的大手下颤抖呜咽着，稍微轻轻扭了一点屁股，企图鼓励 绿巨人也这么做。Hulk犹豫不决地照做了；他从没做过这种事。但Clint说的没错，Tony在他身周感觉好极了，而他动得更多了。

“进去再出来，Hulk。推，拉。”Steve轻轻地对他发出指示。Hulk遵令了，因为这是他的队长在和他说话，而且他精力完全集中在Tony身上已经做不了别的事情了。在Hulk插入他的时候Tony发出的声音介于抽泣和呻吟之间，这声音很有趣，所以Hulk又插了一下想再听到一次。Tony紧抓着床单， 脸埋在手臂里，而Hulk找到了节奏开始加快速度。随着每一下动作他的阴茎都撑进Tony体内扯开他，Tony试着让自己忙着计算Hulk到底怎么才能塞 进他身体里（做无用功，说真的）。但他还是将腿张得更开，在Hulk抓住他胯部好更方便用力时闷哼了一声。

他在Hulk特别用力地挺了一下时猛然喊了出来，然后在他更用力地重复了这动作时几乎尖叫了。当绿巨人尽可能地插到他体内最深处，囊袋拍在Tony的上面 时，Tony扬起头拱起了背。然后Hulk重复了一遍这动作，退出得更多，然后再次插回最深处，从Tony嗓子底端捅出一声尖叫。他一只手在Tony腰 间，Steve和Thor和Clint留下的痕迹上盖上了另一片瘀痕，然后挪到他颈部，另一只手则在他胸口，把他从床上抬起来，重重地拖到自己阴茎上迎合 自己胯部的活塞运动。

Hulk像个玩具一样使用着他，和自己的节奏同步把他抛上拉下，撑开撕裂他，Tony只能抓紧他粗壮的手腕保持平衡。Hulk阴茎的顶端一直深入到他体内最深处， 他只能尖叫，然后在他抽出的时候才能喘气。Hulk阴茎的宽度把他的后穴撑到前所未有的大小，他只能哭泣，然后在他暂停的时候呜咽两声。他自己的阴茎重新沉重胀满了起来（这之后Tony得重新评估自己的精力了，因为上一次他一夜之内多次高潮还是大学时候的事呢）而他的睾丸在绿巨人的阴茎捅开他时缩紧了。

然后Hulk的动作越来越快，越来越重，也越来越没有节奏，Tony一直在哭着—— _哭！_ （天 啊，他事后得把监视录像全烧了）——被丢来抛去狠操使用着，而他能做到的只有扶稳巨型的绿色手腕，直到Hulk几乎尖叫着射进了Tony体内。当Hulk 抽出来的时候Tony能感到他所有的精液（量真的大到不合理了）从他体内哗哗奔腾涌出，他射了一发又一发又一发，直到他感到温暖的唇压上了他的，一双手抚 摸着他满是泪痕的脸颊。

Tony双臂缠上了Steve的脖子，和他唇舌交缠着抽泣，队长抚弄着他的阴茎让他全射干净，在他身后Hulk缩小变回了Bruce（所以， _嗯_ ，高潮能有这效果？）。等Steve和Tony终于分开时，Tony泪眼朦胧到几乎看不到东西，但他知道Thor和Clint和Bruce已经不在房间里了。

Steve把他抱起来扯到浴室里。他扶着那天才，因为他已经基本无法自行站立了，然后以温柔到几乎是崇敬的动作把他全身都洗了干净。Tony把他拉近再吻了他一次，然后是好几次，直到Steve抽身伸手到淋浴外面去抓起一件棉质浴袍，裹在了Tony身上。

“今晚睡在我房间里吧。明天我们再整理你的床。”他低语，然后Tony把扯过来继续吻他。

“留下来陪我？”他问，双眼紧闭，额头靠在Steve肩上。他能感到身下的Steve顿了一下，所以抬头看他，看到的是Steve容光焕发的开心样子。超级士兵再次吻了他的唇，他的脸颊，他的额头，眼睛，然后点头答道：

“当然。”

……………

Natasha是第一个下楼的，她看见Tony在厨房桌子旁，一边喝咖啡一边看早报。她皱眉，瞥了一眼墙上的钟（指针指着五点）然后重新望向Tony。

“为什么 _你_ 起床了？”Tony被冒犯地瞪了她一眼。

“不好意思？”她在胸前交叉双臂（身上穿着SHIELD的制服， _说真的_ ，凌晨五点？）

“ _你_ 一般来讲是最后一个起来吃早饭的，或者更经常就不吃早饭的人。”她解释。Tony不安地露出讥笑的表情。

“ _我_ 两点就起来了，做完我手头的项目，顺便说一下，其中包括Clint新的弓和你加强版的飞刀，所以 _不用谢_ 。” 他答道，没觉得有必要提起虽然他确实做了这些事情，他还早起了两个不必要的小时，来看昨晚的录像，说服自己那不是梦。Natasha仔细地打量着他，然后 后退了一步，脸上突然绽放出灿烂的笑容。“怎么？”Tony警惕地问，因为Natasha对人这么笑的时候绝不是什么好迹象。 _“怎么？！”_ Natasha冲他大笑了。

“你真应该考虑更经常被操透。”她随意地说，一边还给自己倒了杯咖啡。

“什么？操透？我—— _什么_ ？！”Tony气急败坏地说。Natasha以无聊的眼神看了他一眼，然后翻了个白眼转身继续喝咖啡。Tony决定一直拿眼刀子割她背后，直到她终于转身和他说话，坐在厨房桌旁他对面，以手肘撑住自己。

“我不知道那是昨晚，但你真的以为我会不知道吗？顺带一提，那是Steve的主意。倒不是说其他人不想，但是Steve让事情发生的。”

“什么？”Natasha又翻了个白眼站起身来，把咖啡一起拿走了。Tony正要把她叫回来，但一只手落在了他肩上，他转头看到Steve犹豫地对他微笑着。

“我 醒来的时候你就不见了。我希望你没觉得不舒服？”Tony消化了Natasha的话，抬起头来打量了Steve很久。高个些的男人的微笑开始僵硬了，所以 Tony站起身来，手指缠入Steve颈后的头发里，然后把这军人拉下来，让他们的唇间只有一微米的距离，就停在那，呼吸着彼此。然后Steve消除了他 们之间的距离，他的唇，身体都贴在Tony身上，紧靠着他把他压在了身后的桌上，手臂环在Tony腰间吻着他，Tony也回吻着因为Steve的嘴真是神 赐的—— _Steve_ 就是神赐的。

“我想，”他在他们的嘴唇分开，但身体任何其他部位都没有的时候说，“我的房间可能还需要再整理整理。”然后Steve笑了，又吻了他。

“喂！”突然有人大声吼，“把那留到卧室里行不？我们在这 _吃饭_ 呢。”Steve和Tony分开到刚刚足以看到Clint走进来，身后跟着Thor和Bruce，这真的是他们所有人起床的时间吗？天啊，他们肯定 _疯了_ 。Tony对他们做了个鬼脸。

“ _你_ ，Barton，刚刚失去了抱怨淫秽性行为的资格。”他说，把Steve扯回来继续开始漫长延续的无数个吻。

……………

End


End file.
